cherryhillfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
Cherry Hill: Season Three has been confirmed to air up until 2010. Previews have shown that the main season arc will revolve around a serial killer that makes their way to the neighborhood, jeopardising the lives of the residents. It will see the debut of three new characters and will possibly take place a few months after the finale, Here Comes the Rain Again. Its airdate is unknown, but it will contain sixteen episodes, three more than the previous season. The season begins four months on again from the finale, with the unexpected arrival of Naomi's father, Tyrell, alongside his wife Eve. It appears that him and Naomi were able to communicate with one another for the first time in years after his mother had given Naomi his address. Monica, who had thought she would never have to see Tyrell again after Naomi decided against inviting them to the wedding, is shocked and surprised to see him, especially his new wife, who seemed particularly jealous of Naomi and Tyrell's new found relationship. Elsewhere the neighborhood is on red alert after the body of Leon McGreggor is found nearby his farm. Whilst out searching for Miranda; Dana, Naomi and co. find Miranda nearby, frightened and unsure of what she's doing. They decide to go against phoning the police, unsure whether Miranda is guilty or not. Later on another resident, Melanie Briscoe, is murdered after being battered across the head with a heavy object. Meanwhile, having been walked out on by Verity again, Miranda's behaviour and health has gotten worse with her migraines deteriorating to blackouts, unaware of this, her friends continue to go about their normal lives. Miranda however decides to seek help with the advice of Naomi to see Eve after she falls out with Dana. Eve seemes interested in Verity's presence in Miranda's life, she asks to meet her but Miranda states that Verity doesn't like to see other people due to her shyness. Eve later see's Miranda with Verity in the park, however Verity is less than pleased to see her. Miranda and Verity then fall out over Verity's ill advice, ehich leads to Verity ending their freindship stating that Eve was trying to ruin them. She then walked out for the final time leaving Miranda distraught. Eve visited Jeremy later that evening and told him that Miranda was seriously ill, adding that Miranda should visit a doctor for a clear diagnosis and medication for schizophrenia, which she thinks Miranda is suffering from causing her to have blackouts and see things that are not there- such as Verity. Jeremy is forced to Elena, leading on to a reconcilation after he states his dark fears and blames himself for her condition, Elena brushes this off. Miranda later admits she has a problem, however is still confused whether her blackouts are anything to do with the recent murders in the area. She does however unite with Dana. The source of Dana and Miranda's fall out comes after her and her brother, Anthony, are forced out of their appartment they have been living in after leaving their house due to their mother, Lydia's, death. The two decide to squat in their family home when Elena finds the two of them, Anthony is at first resistant of Elena's invitation to stay with her after knowing how Miranda would feel about her ex staying with the mother she cannot bring herself to love. However, Dana decides against her friends feelings, stating that she had been through enough after coming out of her coma. Later episodes also reveal that Anthony had harboured a secret relationship with Lauren Meyer in their younger years, though he quickly brushed this fact off when friend, Harvey Desari, questioned it. The Meyer's saw more tough times ahead with Jennifer and Peter splitting up in between the four months after he couldn't get over his won guilt for Zach's death as well as her inability to understand his method of mourning, following him risking his life during Dan Silver's hostage situation in last seasons finale. During the break, D.J. and John also split up due to his shady behaviour following the death of Lydia Harper, John felt responsible for her death and shut himself away from his friends, leading to their eventual split and him hanging around with other people, including Jessica Rudolph, a seemingly sweet girl. However, John soon finds out from her friends that Jessica is slightly more dependent than it seems. When her friends later die in a car crash, Jessica's behaviour becomes worse and she becomes less trusting of him. D.J's friends, Erica and Brandy, convinve him to end things with Jessica. However, she later threatens to kill herself if he walks out on her. Lauren's future seems to be looking up however as her liason officer-turned-lover, Tyler, convinces her to give modelling a shot and this time he'll make sure it's kosher. Lauren enrols in an agency with flying colors thanks to new boss, Sam Meeks, however his girlfriend and her colleague, Summer Reid, is less than impressed. Bitter at how easily she's getting things, Summer complains and makes up a story about Sam being perversed in order to stop anything going on between him and Lauren, Lauren later finds out this is untrue, forcing Summer to confess that her and Sam are an item. After a catfight, the two are forced to put the past behind them when Summer's past comes to haunt her and she is robbed by her ex husband, Sam then proposes and Lauren decides she cannot go on disliking Summer and that they must co-exist peacefully together. With the murderer about, all the residents of Cherry Hill are on high alert, however none of them ever guessed that Nikki would be the next victim of the attack. Nikki had previously become suspicious of her now-husband Harry, following Belinda bringing up a pattern in his marriages, Nikki after babysitting Matthew King, longs for a child however Harry seems uninterested, leading her suspicions further astray. Later that night, whilst watching a film, Nikki is stabbed and pushed from her balcony. She later dies in hospital leaving Harry distraught, however doctors manage to resuciatate her, however she later discovers she was pregnant and had lost the child. As the couple grived, Nikki's emotions lead her to believe that Harry's ex wife did this to her out of revenge, she sends Harry off to find her, but Lauren later makes Nikki realise that Anne-Marie isn't connected to any other victims. Harry puts Nikki's mind at rest, though he is suspicious of her sudden name change, this turns out to be down to the fact that Anne-Marie has married and moved on, expecting her own child. Harry and Nikki stand by one another, though both grieve their child's loss. Nicholas and Austin Elyis are left in a state of guilt and regret over the four months, especially Austin who is forced to admit to the police that he took part in the hit and run, confessing that he was alone in the incident. These actions confuse D.J. who is unaware of what happened that night, however she later discovers the truth making her understand John's emotions a lot more, not before trying to encourage Nicholas to jump in and prevent his brother taking the wrap. Nicholas goes to the police and admits his crimes, he is later arrested, but does not tell them of his brother, John's or Leila's involvement. Austin realises he is left alone, he seeks comfort in Leila, who's also upset and angry over Nicholas' confession. However, she interrupts a conversation between D.J. and Austin to tell him she's pregnant with Nicholas' child and needs money if she is going to support it. Austin is stunned and then bickers with her at the fact she is trying to get money off of the family when things couldn't be going any worse, this argument ends up with the two kissing- but not before he discovers that Leila has stuffed her tops to make her look like she is beginning to show she's pregnant- he then shuns her after exposing her exploitation. Austin's problems however are added to upon the unexpected return of his mother, Etta, who returns after a short stint of community service aided by the fact she had told police she was a changed woman and joined a cult. Etta returned to Cherry Hill after spiking drink at the cult and being forced out, yet she had no idea of what was happening at home, despite Nicholas' calls, at first she was shocked by the news though Austin stated he was better off trying to help his brother on his own. Austin then decided to tell his mother the truth about the situation, including his own involvement, Etta was furious and feuded with Jennifer Meyer- who dismissed the allegations, however she then began to believe that John could've had something to do with Lydia's death. Upset that Austin never reinforced her claim, Etta stormed off stating that he'd never forgive her for her past mistakes, the two later let bigons be bigons. Following a mysterious phone call at the wedding, Pushpa and Ash Desari's marriage began to hit a crisis, with him becoming more secretive and Pushpa becoming more suspicious. Pushpa managed to hack into Ash's phone with help from son Harvey, she then found the name 'Isra' and her suspicions appeared confirmed. Later on the family were arguing about what caused them to move to Cherry Hill, admitting that they had a history of not staying in their previous houses for long, Leila and Harvey questioned their parents about what they were running from, it then became clear when Isra- Pushpa's sister turned up on their doorstep with her son, Rohan, in tow. It was revealed to the family that Ash and Isra had an affair, resulting in her having his child. Whilst she knew of the affair which shamed their family, causing them to move numerously, Pushpa had no idea of Rohan's existance. The family later payed her to leave, before anyone in Cherry Hill found out, Isra agreed but went to the store first- but never returned. Pushpa was doubtful of Isra's reasons for doing this and told Ash, she was better off gone and that she was playing games with them, having left her son behind. Ash seemed more concerned, this later proved to be right when police found Isra's body severely cut in the sewers. It seemed she too had become the victim of the Hill Killer. Principal Cast In order of Character appearances *Michael Angarano as John Meyer (8/16) *Emily Browning as Miranda King (8/16) *Max Carver as Austin Elyis (8/16) *Dana Davis as Naomi Jones (8/16) *Maggie Grace as Lauren Meyer (8/16) *Penny Johnson Jerald as Eve Warner (8/16) *Erik King as Tyrell Warner (8/16) *Mia Maestro as Elena Santos (8/16) *Leven Rambin as Claire Meyer (8/16) *Aisha Tyler as Monica King (8/16) *Mackenzie Mauzy as Dana Harper (7/16) *Ron Livingston as Jeremy King (7/16) *Cameron Richardson as Summer Reid (7/16) *Brenda Strong as Jennifer Meyer (7/16) *Emily VanCamp as Nikki Carrigan (7/16) * Richard Burgi as Harry Gerard (6/16) * Tiffany Evans as D.J. Keegan (6/16) * Jeremy Sumpter as Anthony Harper (6/16) * Charlie Carver as Nicholas Elyis (5/16) Special Guest Starring In order of Character appearances Only lists Credited Episode Appearances * John C. McGinley as Peter Meyer (1/16) Recurring guest stars In order of Character appearances *Leonard Roberts as Sam Meeks (6/16) *Irrfan Khan as Ash Desari (5/16) * Whitney Vance as Jessica Rudolph (5/16) *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Pushpa Desari (4/16) *Sasha Behar as Isra Lasharie (4/16) * Amanda Bynes as Erica Banes (4/16) *Hansika Motwani as Leila Desari (4/16) * Jan Uddin as Harvey Desari (4/16) * Mike Vogel as Tyler Rhodes (4/16) *Nicole Anderson as Tabitha Cambridge (3/16) *Janeane Garofalo as Christine Cambridge (3/16) *David Henrie as Wayne Cambridge (3/16) *Keke Palmer as Brandy Halliburton (3/16) * Zuleikha Robinson as Chief Kendall Banks (3/16) * M.C. Gainey as Clay Reno (2/16) *Mark Deklin as Paul Rosen (2/16) *Nicole Sullivan as Melanie Briscoe (2/12) *Perdita Avery as Verity (1/16) *April Parker-Jones as Belinda Mullins (1/16)